Tears of the Misunderstood
by i love saskue
Summary: A new charachter in the series, Omiki, the new holder of the nine tails.
1. Chapter 1

I walk alone, my head down, tears rolling down my face. "No one wants me." I think as I walk. I look around the dark village that is the village hidden in the leaves. "Who cares, I don't need people, all they do is leave." I think, the tears rolling, as my fists harden. "I can't be close to anyone, they aren't going to stick around. I am meant to be alone." I think as I look at myself in a puddle, and see my reflection staring back at me. "I am Omiki Konica, no one weakens me, no one defeats me!" I think, my face going red with determination. "I will not be broken!"

"I am stronger than this, pathetic tears, they solve nothing." I mutter, my fist clenched as they wipe off the tears, and I begin to jump through the trees. "Omiki, you are strong, you are the strongest person in the village." I say, giving myself a pep talk. "They will see that one day, they will all see." I whisper, my long red hair flowing behind me, as I look up, and see the dark storm clouds forming above me, just waiting to swallow me up and spit me out like I am a chew toy for a dog. "I must find shelter." I think to myself as I jump through the woods, and I see an abandoned shack.

I walk into the shack, my eyes darting back and forth cautiously. There seems to be no one here, so I take a small step forward. "Okay, this isn't so bad, maybe I have a chance." I think silently, as I tuck myself into a small ball in the floor, it needs some TLC but I'm sure in time it will be a nice home for me, I guess.

My six year old body is worn out from the day's events, running from the Anbu who want to hurt me, the foundation who want my chakra, and the Akatski that want me to join them. "I am just a little kid, why does everyone want me to be hurt?" I whisper, as I feel myself being lifted into a weightless feeling, but I know I cannot sleep. If I sleep, then I dream, and that's something I hate, because all I have is nightmares, but If I don't sleep, then I won't be able to defend myself if the Akatski come, so basically, I'm in a lose-lose situation.

How am I supposed to get out of this, how am I supposed to survive this one?" I think to myself, my sides heaving, as I figure out I'm dehydrated. My heart is beating like a drum and I know I need water, I walk to the back of the shed, and find a small bowl, it's fairly clean, so I use some of the water from the puddle to clean it, since the puddle water isn't enough to drink from, and set the bowl on the porch. I hope that I will get enough to drink. I run out to a small berry bush with another bowl, and fill it with black berries, knowing that will have to be my meal.

"I guess this will have to do." I say, happy with the meal as I dig into the sweet berries, they even quench my thirst a bit until the rain comes and fills the bowl, and I drink from that. "I can survive this, I can." I think silently, and I know I can, I am a survivor, I always have been. "I suppose I could go to the village, maybe." I think, but am not sure if that is a wise idea, I am hated by all, and no matter where I go it doesn't change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got a lot of reviews saying 'Omiki talks to mature for a six year old,' so this chapter has a flash back to explain that. Also, I am going to fast forward 6 years, so now she is 12, the first chapter was just a prologue, now she is older.**

_I sit alone, watching the shadows of the night surround me, asking to swallow me whole, and to show me there secrets, and it is oh so tempting to step into them. The sting on my back may stop, if only I had the courage to just take the knife and finish what everyone else had to start. "What is this feeling in my chest?" I think to myself as I feel myself being dragged up. "No this can't be, this can't be." I scream, as I recognize this feeling._

_I sit up; I am in a huge temple, with white walls, and fire red ceilings. "No, I can't be here again, I'm not supposed to be here anymore, I got away!" I scream, my head in my hands, as I gasp for air, and I see blood seeping out of my mouth. "No, no, no!" I scream out, "This can't be happening again!" I wheeze, as I feel myself being dragged back into dark, and there's nothing to do, I am paralyzed with my own fear. _

"_Omiki you have jeopardized everything!" One of the monks yells at me, as if this is my fault. "You have been reckless, using your power." He yelled. "I'm sowwy!" I said, -Slap- a hard slap meets my face at the end of the word. "You do not speak like that!" The monk yells at me. "You speak properly." He growled, slamming me down into a room, me still seeing stars. "I apologize sir." I whisper and the blows stop. "Much better Omiki, you are a fast learner." He said, tossing me an apple. I take it and munch into it, as if it is the last thing I will ever eat._

I wake up, with a scream. "No!" I scream, unable to breath, holding my chest as if I've just had a heart attack. "It wasn't real, just a dream, just a dream." I tell myself. I find myself looking into a mirror. I see myself, my now longer red hair streaming past my waist line. "Thank god, it was just a dream." I whisper. I rub my eyes, and then I realize it's still nightfall. I then decide to go out, for a walk to calm my nerves, and to think as well.

"What's the point in all of this, this village hates me, why do I want to become something that will protect it?" I ask myself, though I know the answer to that question, it's to make to village love me, and respect me. "What did I do to them, to make them hate me so?" I ask myself, as I walk alone. Tomorrow is the graduation exam for the leaf village, and my doubts are beginning to overtake me. "Maybe I will be able to make them see me as more than a monster." I whisper to myself, as I walk to an old park, by myself.

The first thing I see is Sasumay, a girl that I find to be both despised and admired, she had the most beautiful orange hair, and is stunning at everything she does. "Omiki!" She squeals, she says as she runs to me, charging at me. "Sasumay, what is it?" I ask, not used to being talked to. "Well, tomorrows the graduation exam, I'm having a party, to celebrate, we both know your graduating, so I want to invite you." She says, handing me an invitation. "It will be fun." She assures me, as if she knows that I'm thinking that a party isn't for me. "Well, okay, I guess I can go, and have some fun for a change." I whisper, and she smiles and nods. "You are the best student in the academy Omiki, and no one knows a thing about you, you need to be social, and jump out at the world, come, and have some fun. Be a kid!" She said.

That phrase, _be a kid,_ well, I honestly don't know what it means, because I don't know what being a kid is like. I have always been forced to act like an adult, or face the consequences, which was always either a beating, or an empty stomach. Either way, it has never gotten me anywhere good. "I guess that's true, but I'm not the best, Resce is." She says. "Well, you're the best girl!" She exclaims and I smile and nod. "Well see you there Omiki, and you better show up!" She exclaims and I smile and nod.

I look around the village as I hop from roof top to roof top, the villagers eyes honed on me like a sadistic radar, waiting to catch me out of line, it's always been like that, and I still too this day don't know why. "Well, I need to start training." I think to myself as I run along, dodging the glares of the people, as I run and run, to the waterfall that I call home.

I arrive at my waterfall, to hear the sound of leaves crunching under someone's feet, but the feet aren't mine. "Omiki!" I hear a sly voice, that's surprised call out my name. I turn around to see none other than Resce, the academy bad boy, that is so annoying sometimes I want to ring his little neck. "Oh… Hi." I say, smiling. "Well, someone's quiet today." He says cockily. "Oh, shut the hell up." I say; my voice cold. "There's the feisty Omiki I know." He grins, and I look at him, wondering what he is thinking of, because usually, he is mean. "What's with you Black?" I say, using his last name and he just smiles. "Oh, I'm not aloud to be nice?" He asks innocently. "You are allowed to, you just never have been before." I shrug, letting it go and he smiles. "Well, good luck too you Omiki, good luck." He says, pinching my cheek and disappearing into the wind. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?!" I think to myself, as I jump in the water of the falls, too let go of the stress of the world and have some actual fun.

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter, but I finally updated! Im on vacation now, so more updates on all the storys to come! **


End file.
